Slut of The Military
by Mr. Onigiri
Summary: My days on the ship, I spent sucking dick, riding dick and getting fucked by dick- Soon I was dubbed as the cock sucker, and all the guys on the ship knew about me. Soon I just gave up on talking, since my throat had gone hoarse over sucking so many dicks, well I wasn't a talker to begin with.


Before I met Cain, I felt like I didn't frankly have a purpose. I trained for the military to fight for my country not to suck dick. But either way, I ended up sucking other guy's cocks- I've always been pretty submissive since I was young, I grew up with foster parents. My mother and father abandoned me when I was an infant…and I was taken in by a man and a woman. My foster father was abusive and loved to rape me, my mother only cared about her status and didn't care what her husband did to me when I was a child. That's probably why I'm like this now, I'm grown now but even though I know I have the training to fight these men, I allow them to use me.

My days on the ship, I spent sucking dick, riding dick and getting fucked by dick- Soon I was dubbed as the cock sucker, and all the guys on the ship knew about me. Soon I started taking advantage of this, and sucking their dicks for a bit more food or to slip out of training or cleaning duties. I even sucked the commander's dick once or twice; everyone wanted me to suck their dicks. Soon I just gave up on talking, since my throat had gone hoarse over sucking so many dicks, well I wasn't a talker to begin with. I was a slut in the military, the cock sucker, and the guy that sucked dicks for a higher rank. I didn't care frankly how I raised my status in the military though; I liked sucking cocks…so I sucked them pretty simple.

I lived in a dormitory with another man, his name is Phobos- or that's his code name. He hasn't told me his real name, and I haven't told him mine- not like it really mattered.

He was a blonde Navigator, just like all the rest. He wasn't very nice, and on occasion he'd call me a bitch or a slut and kick my shit around. Not like it mattered either, I was used to people treating me like a piece of shit. But this man, he wasn't very strong- well nothing compared to me I'm sure. I was a fighter, he was just…a navigator…? I could break his scrawny neck if I wanted to, but I'd rather keep from getting resigned, it wasn't worth it.

I sat on my bed, and layed on my back staring at the ceiling. I know I've spent more times on my back than anything since I've been here. But I was tired, it was late and it was almost time to head to bed. Phobos was coming in, and he brought his friend over. His name was Porthos, he was a brawny type of Navigator and he looked arrogant. He was an asshole, just like Phobos…but they've never hit me or anything, so I suppose they value their lives. Phobos came in with his friend Porthos, they were laughing about something…and when they came in Phobos focused his eyes upon me on the bed to see me staring at him across the room. His laughter stopped, and he gave me a glare as he turned his eyes towards his friend to talk about me. He whispered something I couldn't hear towards Porthos, before coming over towards me by my bedside. '' Hey, slut- I need you to get out of the room for a while…'' He commanded sternly.

I was used to getting told what to do; sometimes Phobos would want me to leave the room for an hour- probably so he and his friend could fuck. I've seen the way Phobos looks at the guy; I wouldn't doubt they fuck eachother. I just got up willingly, and begun to leave as told. '' Don't come back for an hour, bitch. '' He ordered coldly before, I walked out of the door.

As I left, I could hear the door being locked- and as absent minded as I am I forgot my key card…Phobos would probably keep me out till morning knowing him. I just shrugged, the halls were beginning to clear out and all the men were heading to their dorms for the night. While I was wandering them, I bumped into someone. '' Watch where you're fucking going- '' the voice snarled, I looked up to see another fighter who didn't look much older than me. His angered expression soon turned to a light one. '' Hmm…Are you that bitch Deimos I've been hearing about? '' He questioned, as he scanned my body up and down hungrily even. I nodded silently. He smirked, and looked around to see if anyone was near. '' Nice, I've been looking for some pussy all damn week- how bout you bring that ass my dorm? My bitch ass Navigator doesn't mind watching me fuck. '' I just nodded, not like I really cared if anyone watched.

The man brung me to his dorm, on the way there he told me his name was Cain. Once inside, he began to undress. '' Hey Rain, I'm bout to fuck this motherfucker- you wanna watch? '' He called out to his navigator who at the moment was on his laptop typing away on his bed. Cain was already undressing, His navigator had a handsome face, a little nose, and straight short blonde hair he turned his eyes from his laptop and put it away. '' Sure man, I've been looking for something new to jerk off to. '' He chuckled, as he began undoing his pants. As I was busy just watching, Cain had grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me towards his bed. He pushed me down onto the mattress on my belly and got behind me. He licked his lips at my ass, and groped it through my uniform. '' Yeah, nice soft ass on this motherfucker…'' He purred as he gave my ass a hard pop, he was already naked- and he began undoing my uniform. Once I was naked, Cain turned me over, off of my back- yanked me by the hair so I could sit up and get between his legs. Cain had a big cock; about 8 inches probably it wasn't very thick though. Cain smirked as I stared at his dick. '' You gonna suck it hoe? , open up yo damn mouth motherfucker. '' He snarled, as he yanked me by the hair for his tip to nudge against my lips.

I opened my mouth, and let him put his dick in. His Navigator was on his bed, masturbating to us- as I began to suck Cain's cock. I sucked him off like I sucked any guy off, I let him thrust into my mouth when he wanted to- and I could taste his precum on my tongue. '' Yeaah, damn bitch- take this dick motherfucker. '' He grasped me by the head and began to pound my mouth like he was pounding my ass. I was used to this roughness from the men I've sucked, this was nothing new. His balls slapped onto my chin, and I could feel his dick getting hotter and harder as it ran through my throat. '' This man's mouth is like a godamn pussy, he don't even have a gag reflex! Shit…'' Cain pushed his whole cock into my mouth and tried pushing in his balls- I must admit no one's tried to do this, and it kind of hurt a little. '' Fuuuck…'' Cain trembled, as he pulled all the way out of my throat and let me suck his bloated tip. He looked ready to nut, and I was ready to taste his hot cream. I must admit, I loved jizz, and sometimes I'd let a fighter pee a bit into my mouth when they nut. It tasted so good, I sucked hard onto his swollen rod and his navigator looked ready to blow just as well as he jerked off to us. Cain groaned, and grunted loudly- as he bucked his dick erratically into mouth as he orgasmed. '' Shiiit, aw, aw shiiit! '' Cain jizzed a lot, and I let him pop it all into my mouth even some got onto my cheeks. I licked my thin lips, and swallowed his jizz like it was candy. I even licked his slowly softening dick dry. After a few long moments of recovering, Cain pushed me back onto the bed flipped me over and placed me onto my belly. Cain popped my ass with a palm, and squeezed my cheeks. '' Damn, this motherfucker's got a nice little bubble butt Rain! '' Cain announced, as he toyed with my ass. '' Throw me a condom man, time to fuck this slut. '' My dick was bruising into my thigh already, the more he gave me verbal abuse the more my ass hole twitched with anticipation. His navigator, Rain handed Cain a condom.

Cain sneered, and placed it onto his dick. '' Alright man, widen you fucking legs and cock your ass up. '' I obeyed; Cain smiled and jabbed a thick finger into my ass and roughly fingered my pink tight hairless hole. '' Fuuck, tight aint cha motherfucker…? '' Cain grunted, and pulled his fingers out of my ass. He spat some spit onto his hand, and wet up my hole a bit. '' Alright, time to fuck the shit out of you- think you can take a man like me you fag ass son of a bitch? '' I swallowed, and twisted my head around to take a gaze of him. I've handled rougher looking fighters than him I guess, but there was something in his eyes that looked a bit insane. I widened my legs a bit more, and nodded silently. He just sneered, and shrugged. Before widening my ass cheeks, and shoving in his cock a bit too brutally.

'' Well, alright- let's see…'' He joked; as he began to pound me so hard I was overtaken by the sudden power and tumbled over. '' Can't handle a fuck like this, huh bitch? '' He shouted, as he ripped through my ass. Fuck, it was rough- I loved it rough. '' You love this dick in your pussy slut? '' He growled, as he dug his hands violently into my hips to the point of bruising. I muffled a scream and came, only 5 minutes of him inside of my ass and I was already blowing jizz. '' Fuuck, already poppin jizz uh bitch…? '' Cain teased, as he popped my ass with one hand and squeezed onto a cheek with the other. '' Damn soft little bubble butt, shiiit- you love this shit motherfucker!? '' I bit down onto my lower lip and muffled a scream. '' Mmmm….! Mmm! '' Cain chuckled, and pulled out and slammed back into my ass. '' Ah! '' I gasped loudly. Cain just laughed. '' I'm going to fuck you all night fag, all fucking night- ha! Want me to fuck you all week bitch? How bout you be my slut? '' This was the first time a fighter's asked me this, I was a bit hesitant. Cain ran a hand around my front and groped my balls.

'' I asked you a fucking question boy, you wanna be mine? Hn, boy…? '' He was eager; he pounded my hole- which was full of his jizz by now and very slick. '' this pussy is so damn wet! , shiiit- the damn condom wants to come off! '' Cain breathed hard, as he continued to drill me. '' So how bout it boy…? Want me to drill yo ass whenever I want? '' I swallowed, and I could taste his seed on my tongue. '' Yes…'' I squeaked. Cain didn't catch that, I guess. '' What, baby…? Say it louder…'' He purred eagerly, as he bucked me into the bed like an animal. '' Mmm! Yes! Yes! I want to be your bitch! '' I screamed as loudly as I could, just at the same time I was Cumming.

Cain laughed, and popped my ass with a palm. '' Shiit, that's what I'm talking about hoe! Bout time you talk the fuck up, I was coming to think I shoved my dick too far down your throat. ''

So that's how I met him, everyday I'd come over to his dorm to tend to him like a loyal dog- at least I wouldn't be around Phobos and his shit in the dorm. And it felt good to have an audience once and a while, on occasion Rain would be near and sometimes he'd bring some of his navigator friends to watch me and Cain have sex. Our sex was hard, and brutal, and he treated me like shit in front of them and it made my dick go hard as a brick knowing that they were watching me being treated like a piece of shit. Sometimes Cain would have me suck Rain's dick, and Rain's friends too. They'd sometimes have an orgy on me, and take turns fucking me in the ass. It was great, I'd tell you that. For a man, who loves sucking dick- I've had a great time sucking the hell out of Cain's. I was never owned by anyone, not my birth parents, not my foster parents, but now- I have Cain.

He is my purpose, my _master_.

Cain held me by the hair, and was bucking in my mouth. He was sitting on his bed, clad in a uniform shirt, just with his pants undone with his cock hanging out of his underwear to be pounded into my throat. I was fully dressed, and I'd just walked in before I was on the ground on my knees pleasuring my master. Cain's navigator was out, so it was just the two of us today. He groaned, and clasped both hands onto my head- and pounded my mouth like he was pounding my pussy, like a wild animal. '' Shit! Shit! Damn whore, god I love your hot wet mouth Deimos! '' He screamed, as he groaned and trembled and jizzed down my throat. After that he collapsed onto his back and slowed his breathing. While he did that, I cleaned up his dick and got it nice and shiny. '' Fuck, these past 5 months have been paradise Deimos…you're such, a great slut. '' I couldn't help but smile a bit, I waited between his legs for the next move- I would never move on my own.

Cain stretched, and scratched his balls absently as he sat back up to stare down at me between his legs. He stared at me for a while, and then his eyes went cold into mine almost like he'd gotten bored of looking at me- He gave me a snarl, and slapped me straight across the face and after he did he laughed. '' Do you like it when I hit you Deimos…? Does it turn you on…? '' He questioned excitedly. I held my throbbing cheek, and lowered my eyes towards the ground. I must admit, I did like it when Cain hit me. I nodded silently. Cain sneered, and his eyes lit up. '' Perfect…because I love hitting fags. '' He chuckled. '' You know what else I love doing to fags? '' His eyes went wide, with blood lust- and wicked grin spread across his pale face.

He bent down to grasp one of his work shoes by his bed, and pulled a knife out of it. '' I like making them bleed…'' I swallowed, and studied my eyes upon the sharp object nervously. '' C, mer motherfucker, let me slice you up- make you nice and pretty. '' He taunted. Cain was insane, but I must I must be as well to be near this man. I obeyed, and got on the bed next to him. Cain remove my shirt, and gazed upon my pale clear skin not a blemish in sight. He held me by my arm to keep me in place. '' Don't move, or I might penetrate deeper. '' Cain ordered with a sneer, as he moved his knife against my skin- I couldn't help myself I was trembling. Cain sneered, and with the flick of his wrist he swiped a long gash across my shoulder and it was soon bleeding like a stream. I bit back on a scream, and held my shoulder in pain. '' Mnn….'' I muffled. Cain just watched, and stroked his dick. '' I get off on pain, it's such a beautiful thing…tell me- do you like it? '' I swallowed, a bit of tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

'' I like it…'' I said quietly in my raspy voice. Cain smiled, and ran a finger through my blood and tasted it off his finger. '' Mmm…the taste of pure ecstasy…'' He chuckled manically. I held my shoulder, to maybe stop the bleeding but the blood kept rimming out. '' It won't stop bleeding Cain…'' I pointed out, as the blood began trailing down my arm and onto the bed. Cain raised an eyebrow uncaringly and pointed to his bathroom. '' Go wrap it up…''

I wrapped up my wound, and met him back by his bed. He was lying on his back, staring up at his ceiling still naked, absently playing with his cock. '' You can go now, I'm done with you bitch. '' He said casually, like calling me a bitch was natural. I nodded silently, and left silently. The bleeding didn't stop till I got back to my dorm; he did cut me a bit deep I guess, not like it really mattered now.

When I got back to my dorm, I at least remembered to bring my key card this time- lest I wanted to get locked out by Phobos. I slid my card in, and the door slid open and I walked through and it closed behind me. I focused my eyes in the dim light of the dorm, and I could make out two figures on one of the beds. It was Phobos and Porthos, they were making out- and Porthos probably had his dick up my navigator's ass. They didn't even notice me come in, so I just kept it that way. I quietly made my way to the bathroom, for a quick shower- maybe when I come out Porthos would be gone.

I finished my shower, and came out dressed in my sleep clothes- to find Phobos and Porthos still on the damn bed having sex. Didn't they know I was here? Or were they so caught up they didn't even care I was here…? Phobos was riding that brawny guys dick, and there moaning and groaning didn't fail in reaching my ears since they were so loud. I swallowed thickly, and made my way to my bed, and got under my covers. I tried to shield out there moans, the sounds of sex, heated men. But that was very hard to do, and hearing them have sex it had gotten me hard. I could hear Porthos chuckling, and I could hear Phobos's ass being smacked. '' Ah! Shit…'' Phobos laughed, only to be popped against the ass some more. '' Shiit, aw that's good- make it red as an apple…'' He hissed heatedly.

I couldn't help myself, it turned me on. I didn't want to jack off with them so near, well- it's not they cared having sex with me so near. I looked over my shoulder and in the darkness of my dorm I made out Phobos's figure on Porthos's lap, he was riding quite hard and their bed was creaking loudly. I swallowed, and turned my eyes to the opposite direction of the room. I hope Porthos leaves soon; my dick is bruising into my thigh. I couldn't help it; this kind of thing turns me on. I rubbed my crotch through my boxers, and bit down onto my lower lip. I shortly dug a hand into my boxers, and closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. '' Shit, the condom came off…'' Phobos chuckled. '' Your pussy is so fucking wet, go get another one. '' Porthos replied. '' Who needs a fucking condom anyway…? I want you to cum all into my ass. '' Phobos purred, before moving back down onto Porthos's cock and riding again.

I swallowed, and began stroking my dick as I listened to them both have rough sex. Phobos's white collar voice moaning and gasping with pleasure, Porthos's deep arrogant voice grunting and groaning with each jerk of my navigators lean perfect hips. It went on for about another 30 minutes, and I'd jizzed into my boxers. After it ended, I guess they finally started caring I was there. Phobos had risen off the bed and the two were heading into the shower. '' Deimos was here huh? '' I could hear Phobos asking Porthos with a snicker. '' Should've made that bitch suck my dick too…'' Porthos snickered back, as the two headed into the washroom. My boxers were a mess, and I felt dirty. I sighed, and turned on my back and I thought of Cain. What was he doing right now? I pulled up my sleeve of my sleep shirt, and focused my pale eyes upon my bandage- where he cut me earlier. It made me smile, just thinking about it. Porthos left while I was asleep, and I guess Phobos went to sleep too I'm not sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I got ready for training- though sometimes I wished I didn't have to since it's a bore. Phobos was in the dining area, drinking a breakfast shake. I rarely ever eat breakfast at the dorm, since we only have breakfast shakes and powered food. I decided to grab a shake though, once Phobos saw me coming into the dining area he narrowed his eyes at me and blocked the fridge. I waited for him to move patiently, but Phobos only sneered with a soft chuckle and continued to enjoy his breakfast shake. He was such a jackass, but I dealt with it- meaning…I didn't entirely deal with it I just ignored it. So I turned back to where I came, by my bed to grab my uniform out of the dresser between me and Phobos's bed. I didn't have as nearly as many clothes as Phobos, so he left me the smallest drawer. He came over to watch me fumble through my drawer. '' Don't touch my stuff bitch, I just washed them- I don't want to wash them again after your foul hands have touched them. '' I ignored him, and rose from my spot to head to the washroom to dress. He rushed over, to block me from entering the washroom. He was a smug little bitch, he just stood there sneering at me- it's like he wanted me to hurt him.

I lowered my eyes to the ground, and lowered them back into his. He wasn't scared of me, he did know I was hanging around Cain- though he continued to tease me and give me hell. '' What's wrong princess…? You're not going to ask me to move? '' He mocked, batting his blonde eyelashes at me teasingly. I never showed him any sign of emotion, not like I showed any emotion to anyone- not even Cain…no one knew what I was really thinking. At the time I felt like wrapping my hands around my scrawny navigator's neck and crushing it, but apparently strangling your navigator is against the rules in the military…how sad.

So I just had a staring contest with him, not like I felt like getting reassigned- nor did I feel like going to prison for killing him. Phobos soon snitched his nose and shrugged. '' I'm bored of looking at you, you're such a fucking sissy- '' Phobos said with a soft laugh before turning to move out of the way. How bad I just wanted to jab a hole through his heart and see him suffer. I turned into the washroom to dress, and headed out to see Phobos on the other side of the door waiting for me. He glared at me, and shoved me out of the way before heading inside of the washroom and locking the door behind him. He never wanted me to see him naked, like he was too good for my eyes to gaze upon. I exited the dorm, and headed to the training room Cain would probably be there too.

At the training grounds, we'd have spars, work out, and strengthen our skills. I hated training, but today it was required. Cain was sitting on a bleacher, waiting for me I guess- At the time everyone wasn't there yet so we had to wait to start sparring. I sat down next to Cain, and placed my duffle bag down by my feet. Cain shifted his eyes towards me and a grin spread across his face. '' How you doin Myshonok? '' He questioned. I turned my eyes towards him and shrugged. Cain expected that of me, not like I would tell him how I feel- I'm not really fond of talking. '' Are you going to kick some ass today? '' He asked me, as he placed a palm onto my shoulder and gripped. I liked having his hand on me, I smiled small and nodded. '' Good, maybe you can get paired up with Praxis and break his leg or something. '' He laughed.

Cain had this rival named Praxis; he hated him- though I'm not sure why he hated him? There was something between the two I didn't know about, not like he tells me anything. Soon everyone showed up, even a few navigators came to watch I guess. I may be small, but I am just as powerful as any of the other fighters. I watched a few matches, and soon it was Cain's turn. He was paired up with Praxis no doubt. Another fighter stepped between them, and lowered his flag for them to start. Cain immediately lunged for Praxis, almost tumbling the man to ground. '' I'm going to fuck you up Praxis! '' Cain snarled, as he swooped a low kick under the man's feet slamming him to the ground. '' Fuck- '' Praxis groaned, before trying to attempt to scramble up to his feet. Cain sneered deviously; he jumped up for a powerful strike down onto the man's chest. Cain was crazy, well- crazier than me I guess. He would risk his name especially if that meant killing Praxis. Praxis turned on his side in a hurry to get out of the way of Cain's devastating dive. '' Why're you running away Praxis? Fight me! '' He boomed, getting up and straightening himself.

'' Go Cain! '' Cain's fans cheered from the bleachers. '' Kick his ass Cain! '' They cheered. Cain smiled confidently, but while his eyes were on his fans that gave Praxis an outlet to get him from behind. Cain was to the floor in a mher second, as Praxis drove a fist straight through his back. Cain snarled and leaped from the floor off his back. '' That's it, you're done! '' He drove fist, legs madly at the other man- to the point Praxis wasn't fast enough to block every move and he tumbled back to the floor to have Cain ontop of him.

Cain rose his fist straight for Praxis's face, and again and again- ''Fuck! Stop! '' Praxis pleaded as he tried to get from under Cain. The referrer came between them, to pull Cain off of the other man. '' Quick it Cain you've already won! '' The referrer tried to convince the man, as he pulled him off. Cain shrugged off the other mans arms, and wiped some blood off his nose. '' Are you fucking crazy!? '' Praxis asked from the floor with a groan, blood was running down his nose and his jaw was swelling up. Cain sneered. '' Maybe…'' He chuckled. I could hear Cain's fans cheering in a roar as Cain left the center of the gymnasium. Praxis was helped off the floor, and lead into the medic bay for treatment.

On Cain's way out of the gym, he winked at me with an arrogant grin. I gulped, and lowered my eyes. Next was I, today I would be paired up against this one Fighter named Thunder- he was huge compared to me. He was a tall black guy, with a few nose rings and ripping muscles. I was confident in my training, though I'm always easily misunderstood. As I stepped into the center of the gymnasium I was booed by many, I never attend to these events- such I don't have a name for myself wonder why they thought I would lose my size was the problem- Size is nothing compared to power…I'm afraid.

Thunder just laughed at me, but I- I only held up my fighting stance to kick his ass. '' Honestly, I'm paired with this little thing? '' Thunder questioned the referrer comically, like it was some kind of joke. The referrer laughed as well as he prepared to raise his flag. Thunder focused his eyes into mine, with blood lust. '' I don't care how small you are motherfucker, I'm going to snap yo bony ass. '' He snarled, with the intent to kill. I only grinned gently at his words; did he honestly believe he could defeat me?

The referrer raised his flag, and it was on. Thunder came at me, as fast as lightning- with a powerful lung aiming at my stomach. I dodged it well enough, leaving him vulnerable. I quickly swooped behind him, and wrapped an arm around his neck. '' Agk! '' He choked, I strongly held him up no matter how many times he attempted to flee. It didn't take long to have him in submission; I threw him to the ground onto his back- rose up with a powerful lung aiming for his belly and fell straight down making his eyes roll back for me. It took only at most 5 minutes to have him on the ground whimpering in pain. The people of the gymnasium were astonished by my strength, little did I notice Phobos and Porthos were in the stands watching. Phobos looked hysterical, and a bit scared of me. The crowd cheered on, and it made me feel pretty good actually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I met up with Cain in the locker room after we trained; I began removing my tee to put it into my locker as I stood beside him. Cain turned his eyes on me, and grinned. '' That was pretty sexy…what you did earlier to that nigger…'' He told me. '' Maybe later I'll reward you with my fucking cock. '' He hissed, roughly groping me onto my ass in front of the other men in the locker room. Cain turned to see a few guys were looking at us, and he snarled. '' The fuck you cocksuckers looking at…!? '' He growled, making the men immediately turn away. He turned his eyes back on me, and smiled in his perverted way. '' My dorm, at 8…'' He told me with a wink, as he popped my ass in my boxers and swaggered out of the locker room. Mostly every single man on the ship knew about me and Cain, what I was. A slut of the military, that's what I was- and frankly I didn't care what they called me- I knew what I was.

And sadly I wasn't ashamed of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that same day I headed over to Cain's dorm like he asked, his navigator Rain was there sitting at their small dining table eating a sub. Once he saw me come in, he gave me a nod with kind eyes and turned back to his sandwich. Cain looked like he was in the middle of watching something on TV, when he let me inside of the dorm. He immediately turned off the television, and focused his eyes upon me instead. I knew what he wanted, how could I not? Cain turned his eyes towards his navigator and gave him a signal that meant- 'I'm about to fuck this slut' and Rain grinned pervertidly at me and rose from his seat at the dining table. '' Can I have a go at the bitch too? '' Rain questioned Cain with a sneer. Cain shrugged, and grasped me by my arm to lead me over by the bed. '' Sure…'' Cain said, while pushing me down onto my belly on his mattress to undo my uniform pants. I lyed there silently and let him grope my ass through my boxers once my uniform pants were down. '' Fuuck, I love it. '' Cain chuckled, as he popped my ass hard. Rain was near on the bed, watching and stroking his dick he took out of his uniform pants. Cain tore off my boxers, and told me to point my ass up for him. '' Beautiful…damn, fucker….'' Cain muttered under his breath in awe, as he then pressed his face between my ass cheeks and tongue fucked my ass hole. I bit down onto my lower lip, and closed my eyes as I tightened my fist into the bed sheets. Fuck that felt so good. Rain laughed as he watched Cain eat my ass out. '' Let me taste. '' Rain asked, moving beside Cain on the bed to get a lick of my hole too. Cain let him eat me out as well, after they were done licking my ass. Cain got down onto his back on the bed, for me to lower down onto his 8 inched dick. '' Let's do him at the same time man. '' Rain suggested, getting behind me as I lowered down onto Cain tall penis- Two dicks at the same time…? I've never had a double anal, I'm really not sure if I can take it. Cain shrugged, and shoved me down onto his penis. '' Sure…'' Cain agreed.

I didn't really have a say in it, Rain got behind my ass, and began pushing his dick in beside Cain's. '' Widen your legs a bit more bitch. '' Rain snarled, I did so- and he nudged his dick tip into my hole. '' Mnnn…'' I dug my fingers nails into Cain's right arm and held in a scream. Fuck I couldn't take two fucking cocks, Cain just chuckled and watched me from under as his navigator forced his penis inside of me. '' Fucking tight little ass…'' Rain grunted, as he managed to finally get inside- making my eyes go wide. '' How's that feel bitch? '' Cain laughed, as he began to thrust into my ass- along with Rain. I trembled, and dug my fingers harder into Cain's chest, as they both fucked me. '' Mnn…Mnnn…'' I tried to shield in my screams, because fuck it was too much! They were thrusting so hard I think my ass was ripping; Cain toyed with my one of my ass cheeks and sneered at me as tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. I was trying to hold back from crying so badly, I swallowed a scream as Rain slammed inside of me and his dick popped out. '' Shit…'' He shoved back inside, making my eyes bulge almost out of my skull. '' Shiit, the little mouse can't take it? '' Cain mocked, as he slammed into me as Rain did at the same time making me tremble hard. '' Mnnnn! '' I shook with tremors; I was going to cum- 10 minutes in.

'' Cum you fucking slut…'' Rain hissed in the back of my ear, as he grinded into me along with Cain. '' Fucking cum…'' I trembled against Cain, and let out a silent cry before blowing load all over him. After I finished jizzing, Rain and Cain just laughed and kept feeding me there dicks. '' Aw fuck, I'm going to cum…'' Cain groaned, as he took his dick out of my ass and stroked it a bit before pushing it back in. '' Mmm…fuuuck….'' Rain was going to cum too; both of them were going to cum at the same time in my ass.

Rain erratically thrusted into me, as Cain did too- Cain busted first and Rain came soon afterwards. There jizz flooded out of my ass like a thick stream of manly lust, we lyed there for a long while- For a moment Rain jerked off onto my ass, and Cain took a short nap. By later that night I showered and left, I felt horrible since that was my first time getting it up by two dicks. But though, it didn't even matter- it happened and I let it happen.

Back at my dorm, Phobos was there- but Porthos was nowhere to be seen. Once I entered the room, Phobos turned his eyes on me and he looked a bit cautious. At the time he was on his bed on his laptop, working. He tried to focus his eyes back onto his laptop as I passed by to head into bed. I undressed out of my uniform, and got into bed with my boxers on. I knew Phobos was staring at me; he was probably weary of me from seeing my sparring earlier. I heard him flip down his laptop. '' Why…? '' He asked. '' Why…why do you let me treat you so badly…when, when you could snap me half like you did to that guy? '' Why indeed…maybe because I believe it's not worth the trouble to hurt him- he'd only report me to the commander and have me resigned, I'm fine with the navigator I have I'm still trying to get used to him and I fighting together. I shifted around to face him, and I shrugged. Phobos searched my eyes for an answer. '' Tell me…I know I'm a fucking asshole or whatever, I just don't get why you won't hurt me? '' He asked once more. It's like he fucking wanted to get hurt…

'' Not worth it…. '' I told him plainly, before turning onto my other side and trying to get some sleep. Phobos soon got under his covers, and went to sleep as well with my answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Phobos was a least bit of an asshole. Actually he lyed off for about a week, but my peace wasn't deeming to last- of course his cold ways had to come crawling back.

'' What the fuck is this? '' Phobos asked with scorn in his eyes, pointing to a pair of boxers which I had unintentionally placed onto his mattress while looking through my drawer between ours beds. I stood to remove them from his bed silently, but he caught my hand abruptly. Instead he grasped for them himself, and raised them towards his face to take a quick sniff before giving me a glare. '' They smell like piss and cum. '' He told me, with a snarl. The blonde hadn't taken his hand off my wrist; he pushed me onto my bed on the right for me to sit down. '' I can't fucking stand you…'' He yanked me by the hair and held me in front of him. '' Open your mouth…'' Where the hell was this going? I was curious, so I decided to obey. I opened my mouth, and Phobos shoved the dirty underwear inside. He chuckled, and pushed it all into my mouth- pulled it out and wiped the underwear all over my face before slapping me hard. That's when I snapped. '' Fucking bitch, sluts like you deserve to eat dirty pissy underwear. '' He chuckled coldly, before pushing me rudely and moving to leave my presence.

I wasn't going to let him get away with slapping me; I could let Cain get away with it- but no one else. The little bitch was crazy, he knew I could snap his neck if I wanted- even though he stooped low to hitting me? I rose from my seat on the bed, and held my cheek which he had slapped me and a red hue was starting to throb. I didn't care about having fucking dirty underwear shoved into my mouth that was nothing- he hit me and that, is something I won't forgive. The bitch had made his way into the shower; he'd always lock the door since he thought his body was too noble for my eyes to glance at. Today the he had forgotten to lock the door; I sneered and entered the bathroom quietly to see the blonde in the shower humming to himself through the glass shower door. I didn't know what I wanted to do to him, but I knew I wanted it to be something he'd never forget.

I began undressing out of my uniform, before closing and locking the door behind me. I began approaching him by the shower fully nude, I slid the shower door open and got inside when he finally realized I was in with him and he was hysterical. '' W-What the fuck…!?- '' He was cut off by my hand; I roughly wrapped an arm around him and clasped his mouth shut as I held him against me. He started to bite my hand when I then began talking in his ear. '' You will listen to me. '' I told him sternly, making his body go still as he listened frightfully. '' This is your punishment. '' I lowered a palm to grope onto one of his soft pale ass cheeks, which he liked to get slapped by his brawny navigator friend. Phobos whined, as I touched him. '' For being a little annoying bitch…'' I threw open the shower door, and pushed him down onto the hard tiled floors of the bathroom. '' Agghh…fuck, no- '' He groaned, I got out of the shower dripping with water, I violently tugged the bitch up and slammed him into a wall making the blonde see stars. '' No talking. ''

I informed him, before pinning him around for his face to be pressed into the cold eggshell colored wall in front of him. I clasped his hands behind his back, and held him in place. He whined, and kept his mouth shut as I moved one of my hands down his pale body. He was trembling, and his ass was tight- like he was closing a fucking door. I sneered, at the sight as he held his legs together firmly like he was about to get raped. '' P-Please…don't- '' He whimpered out, I forcefully widened his legs and squeezed his nuts making Phobos choke out a scream. '' No talking, bitch….'' I barked raspy. I knew how to please a man, and I knew how to torture one- I widened the bitches butt cheeks and roughly fingers his pussy making Phobos muffle a groan. '' Slut…'' I muttered under my breath hatefully, as I roughly fingered him before getting ready to rape him. I held firmly onto his slender hips, and shoved my cock into his ass hole making Phobos muffle a scream- I knew it was painful, a raw uncompassionate fuck. I've had way too many in my lifetime, by my father- by other men, I wanted him to know how I felt during all those times. I roughly began to shove into his ass, all the while holding firmly onto him to make sure he was in a tight grasp. He took it, because he didn't have a choice but to- I watched as his ass hole bled by my raw cock in his ass. It was so beautiful the way the blood trickled down from his ass, and mixed in with the substance of my semen. He was trembling so hard, and he was drenched with tears all over his Nancy boy face.

After I finished, I spun him around for him to look at me. His expression was so pathetic, his eyes were glassy and he looked like something of his was taken away. I loved that look, I smiled and forced my lips against his- he didn't kiss me back and I didn't expect him to. After I kissed the blonde, I spit into his face and slapped him hard across his features. He soon tumbled over to the floor of the bathroom, shivering and whimpering like a pathetic waste of life he was. I watched him suffer, and I smiled. I bent down to his level, and dug my hand into his shoulder making him cry harder into the tile of the bathroom floor. I pressed me lips against his ear and whispered. '' If you tell anyone, I'll have you endure worse than hell itself. '' Phobos kept whining and trembling, he was making me hard. '' Do I make myself clear? '' Phobos didn't reply, he continued to cry into a pile of nothing. '' Answer me! '' I boomed, digging my hand harder into his shoulder to the point of snapping it. Phobos muted his screams, and the tears continued to stream down from his eyes. '' Yes, I understand! Please d-don't hurt m-me…'' He whimpered pitifully. I released my hand on his shoulder, and stood to watch him in pain and solemnity. Watching him like that, made me get hard so I masturbated onto him while he lyed there on the floor trembling.

I came onto him and left him there in the washroom, I sat down onto my cot. And held my head in my hands, and thought about what I'd done. I was frankly proud of myself, that maybe from this day onward the blonde wouldn't mess with me anymore- now I've made him afraid. He knows my true nature, what I am- well maybe I'm a slut of the military but there is another thing I am. That few people even know about me…

A foul smile spread across my face, at the thought as I sat there in the dark listening to the faint cries of the blonde, and tick of a wall clock. I left my thoughts to this deafening silence, and sat here on my bed smiling at my own doings like a mental unbalanced man reduce to rubble.

**The End- **


End file.
